Three Simple Little Words
by achangeofscenery
Summary: A complete Therox story. Will these two ever learn the truth? English and Spanish, Translations provided


**Prologue **

The words swirled around her head. How could one three letter word change her world so drastically? 'Not'. It's a simple word. Alone it doesn't really mean anything, but put together to form a sentence it could have some life altering repercussions.

Three years ago when her beautiful little daughter, Jane, was born Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald though she had it all in the bag. She was going to get Ethan Winthrop back. He was going to leave his horrible wife, Gwen Hodgekiss –Winthrop. She was going to have the life she always wanted. Ethan, Jane, her son Little Ethan, and herself were going to live together in peaceful bliss without interruption from Gwen, her mother; Rebecca, or Ivy; Ethan's mother. She had given Ethan the one thing that Gwen couldn't; a child of his own from his own body.

The moment that she saw Jane's beautiful brown eyes so like her own she knew that everything was going to fall into place. She had never felt as let down as she did the day she and Jane were released from the hospital. She just knew that Ethan would pick them up and take them home. She packed up all the gifts and doodads that she had in the room and went down to the lobby of the hospital to wait for him. She waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. She waited until the maintenance crew came in and they were locking up the lobby of the hospital. She went outside into the dark heavy haze of the nighttime sky and sat on a bench holding the sleeping child. There was still no Ethan. Eventually she called home and Luis came to bring her back to her mother's house.

For weeks Ethan wouldn't answer her phone calls, wouldn't see her or the baby, and literally walked the other way when she was in town. Drifting in a limbo of what felt like dieing she fell into a deep depression. The only person who seemed like they cared was the one person she hurt most when she found out she was going to have Little Baby Jane, Fox; Ethan's half-brother.

He came to her house, what seemed like everyday, to play with Little Ethan, help out with Jane, or to try and coax Theresa from her daze of depression. Sometimes she wanted to laugh at him or join in on his fun with her children but then she would remember that it was supposed to be Ethan doing these things with her babies, not Fox. Then that would send her back into the depths of her mind wondering what she had done wrong with Ethan.

Okay, so she drugged him and dressed like Gwen to get him to make love to her. She only did that so that she would be able to give him what Gwen couldn't after she thought she'd miscarried their baby. She'd nearly killed his half-brother when she'd done it, seeing as how she was dating Fox at the time. But he'd forgiven her. Ethan could do the same, right? She couldn't have known that she hadn't miscarried Gwen's baby and that she wouldn't be able to carry both to term. She didn't even know that Gwen's baby would be stillborn. That was a really hard thing to do. To go nine months with two lives inside of you and when you are ready to bring them into the world alive only one makes it. It's a horrible feeling whether the baby was Gwen's or not. There's that word again.

After nearly three years of fighting to get Jane recognized by Ethan in any way shape or form he'd finally agreed to be apart of her life, but with one condition. He wanted a paternity test. Sure, she thought, Jane looks just like you. I'll do it. She waited and waited for the results until finally her copy came in the mail. Thrilled at knowing that Jane would know her father now, she ran into the house. Handing the envelope to her mother to open she lifted Jane into her arms. The words flowed out of Pilar's mouth happily until she reached that wretched 'not'.

"Ethan Samuel Winthrop is **not**** the father of Jane Elizabeth Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop."**

"**How can this be? How is Ethan not her father?" Theresa cried. "There wasn't anyone else. No one-"she stopped.**

"**What is it? What's wrong?" Pilar said sitting down beside her daughter as she flopped on the old couch.**

"**It's Fox. Fox is her father." She whispered back. 'That's it. That explains it. I was with Fox when I got pregnant. But we were so careful. I don't understand.'**

"**Theresita, you have to tell him." Pilar pleaded with her. She'd seen enough of the end result of her daughters lies to know this one would knock her on her rear.**

"**I will, Mama. I will. I just don't believe it. What about Ethan? I still love him. My getting pregnant with Jane was supposed to bring him back to me and now I find she isn't his. I just see the looks on his and Gwen's faces when they find out." Theresa sighed.**

"**It doesn't matter about Ethan right now. Jane and Fox both deserve to know the truth. Your father wasn't there when you were growing up. You don't want that for Jane do you?" Pilar replied smiling at the three-year-old playing with her dolls.**

"**No… I guess I don't. But how am I going to tell Fox. 'Sorry to so last minute Fox, I've been busy pawning your daughter off as your half-brother's baby. No hard feelings right?' No, it's going to kill him. He'll be so angry with me. He'll take her away! Mama! I can't let him take Jane away from me." Theresa said in a panic stricken voice.**

"**Mija****, do you honestly believe that Fox would do that to you. Let alone doing it to his new-found daughter. No, just sit him down right here and tell him. He'll understand. It's not like you planned this right?" Pilar said smiling.**

"**No, I didn't. Okay, I'll tell him. But I'm also going to tell him he can't have her." Theresa replied standing up.**

**She reached for her cell phone just as it rang.**

"**It's Fox." She said looking up at her mother.**

"**Answer it Mija. I'll watch the children." Pilar said shooing her daughter outside.**

"**Hello." She said into the mouth of the phone. Fox's voice came into her ear.**

"**Hey Resa, I just remembered that you got the results of Jane's paternity test in. As if there's any doubt, all's well?" he replied.**

"**Uh, not really, Fox. Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you." She answered shaking in her sandals.**

"**Uh, yeah, sure. You okay?" he asked worry in his voice.**

"**Not really. How about the park in 15 minutes?" she replied.**

"**Yeah, I can do that. Parking lot, I'll be the one attracting all the hot soccer mom's." he said.**

"**Make sure they are single. Remember Mrs. Robinson." She said reminding him of his favorite movie, The Graduate.**

"**Eww, sheesh, reality check, okay see you there." He said before hanging up.**

'**Fox, if you only knew how much of a reality check you're going to get.' She thought as she went back into the house.**

**The warm August wind blew through Theresa's hair as she walked to Fox's car in the parking lot of the park. As he had said, he was surrounded by several women and their children.**

"**Ladies, as much as I'd love to stay here with you all, I have an appointment to keep." Fox said pushing himself off the sports car as he saw Theresa approach. Despondently, they migrated to their own vehicles.**

"**Resa, you look horrible. Or well, as horrible as a beautiful woman like you can look. What's wrong?" he said putting an arm around Theresa's shoulders guiding her to a picnic table under a shade tree.**

"**We have to talk." She replied seriously.**

"**Theresa, what's going on?" he asked sitting down beside of her in a tone he didn't use outside of the board room.**

"**The whole way here I've been racking my brain trying to figure this out and I think I have. Do you remember that night at the Crane cabin?" she asked staring at her hands.**

"**Barely, I remember a lot of tequila and very little of the sex. Why are you bringing this up? What does it have to do with the pater-" he replied before stopping. **

**She looked up into his eyes. Recognition it him hard. **

"**Ethan's not her father is he?" he asked in the boardroom tone.**

**Slowly she shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.**

"**Did you know? Did you know that… that…" he asked unable to form the words.**

"**No. Never, I assumed she was Ethan's. I barely remember that night. But it wasn't really too long after that that I was with Ethan." She answered trembling.**

"**Then why in God's name are you crying? Is it because you think you've lost Ethan? News flash Resa, you didn't have him!" he shouted at her jumping off the table.**

"**Fox! That's not it at all. I'm crying because I know you hate me. Right now I don't really care about Ethan. I was only going through all this so that Jane had her father around. You know that!" she shouted back him through her tears.**

"**He's not her father is he?" he said turning around to face her.**

"**No." she answered looking at the ground.**

"**Look at me. Resa, look into my eyes and say it. Tell me who Jane's father is." He said as he held her head in his hands.**

**Reluctantly, she looked into deep dark brown eyes that were exactly like Jane's. How could she not have known?**

"**You are." She whispered.**

**A spark in his eyes alerted her to him more acutely. There was something he wasn't telling her; so much emotion hidden in the depths of those chocolate eyes.**

"**Marry me." He asked.**

**Incredulously she shouted, "What!?"**

"**Marry me, Resa. We'll raise Jane together." He repeated.**

"**You can't be serious! What about Little Ethan?" she responded.**

"**He's my little brother, well, half-brother. I'll love him like he's my own. Marry me." He said shrugging his shoulders.**

"**I can't do that. I love you Fox, but not like that." She said looking for any hint as to how insane he was acting in his eyes. They flashed; a wave of hurt ran through them.**

**After a moment he spoke, "Listen, Jules is still trying to get custody of little E, right? Well if we're married I can help you fight him. I'm a testament as to how lousy of a father he is. I swear to you Resa, I need this. How long have you known me? A few years right? And my reputation precedes me right? In these years you've known me, have you once seen a woman, any woman, confront me about a child? No, right. That's because I wouldn't do that. I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't bring a child into my screwed up family and if I did I would be there every second I could. I gave my word to myself."**

**A sly fox-like smile crept across his lips, "Don't make a liar out of myself. I'd have to kick my own ass. And though many people in the town would love to see it, I'm not quite sure I'd succeed in anything but making a moron of myself."**

**At the image of him trying to kick himself in the rear, Theresa laughed. Not just a ha ha ha laugh. It was a gut-busting-tear-bringing-snot-inducing laugh.**

**After she'd caught her breath, Theresa said, "Fox… I wish that I could…"**

**He broke her off with his mouth fusing against hers. As she gasped, his tongue slid into her mouth, working magic on her senses. **

**Thoroughly satisfied that he'd gotten her attention he released her, "I have your attention now. You still got it, Resa. That thing that made me want you in the first place. I'll give you time to think about it. If you say, no… well, I won't take Jane away from you. But we're taking the Winthrop away and putting Crane in its place, regardless."**

**She was still speechless and could only nod.**

"**Let's go see that beautiful daughter of ours." He said guiding her back to their vehicles and hint of mischievousness in his voice.**

**As Fox drove the short distance to Pilar's home, he thought about his life. 'I have spent the last three years beside Theresa in every scheme she pulled to get Ethan back and trying to get her to understand me. I can't live without her in my life. She's my best friend, my once upon a time lover. I dream about our nights together though they were few. When she told me she was pregnant, I couldn't help but wish that the baby was mine and three years later I find out she is… I need them. I need Theresa and I need Jane. Nothing compares to walking into that house and seeing the light in their eyes knowing that its for me. I will get Theresa to marry me… eventually she'll realize that it's me she loves, not Ethtwerp.'**

**Theresa's thoughts were a little less organized on that trek home, 'Marry him… HIM!? Fox Crane!? I don't know where he comes up with these crazy ideas but I'm sure it comes from Ivy… Never in a million years would I have thought about this… I don't love him… on the other hand, it'll give Jane the father she always wanted… but it'll give my children the wrong idea… that they shouldn't go after what they want in life… that they shouldn't settle… I wouldn't be settling… I do love Fox... in a way I guess I do… He's my best friend… Everything I could want in a man… in a husband… and he sure can bring me to my knees when he kisses me… let alone puts his hand on me… and God forbid he looks at me like he did after we kissed… okay so maybe I do have more than friend feelings for him but that doesn't mean we should leap into marriage… I'm second guessing myself… I'm Theresa… the hopeless romantic who leaps before she thinks… and look where it's gotten me… Two kids… two different fathers… and no husband… living with my mother… and barely scrapping by on a living at the Book Café… God, please help me make the right decision for me and my kids… and tell my libido to shut the hell up!'**

**As Fox and Theresa walked up to Pilar's home, the front door burst open and running out was his daughter.**

"**Fox!" she shouted as she leapt into his arms.**

"**Hey, short stuff! How ya been?" he asked the child keeping his emotions in check. It was like he was looking at her the first time. She was tall for her age of just four months shy of her fourth birthday. As he tickled her, her caramel curls bounced around her face and her chocolate brown eyes, so like his own, shined. She was definitely his daughter but he could see her mother in her. Her skin wasn't quite olive though not quite pale, the summer sun had made it darker than normal. She laughed like Theresa also; smiling with her whole face, laughing deep in her stomach and into her soul. She was going to be a knock out when she was older.**

"**Fox, are you going to stay and play dollies with me?" she asked as though she'd been talking all of her life.**

"**Well honey, you, me, and Fox are going to talk before we play dollies. Is that okay?" Theresa said pushing the curls out of her daughter's face.**

"**I guess so… am I in trouble?" Jane asked.**

"**Of course not, sugar, we just got some really good news for you." Fox replied tweaking her nose.**

**They made it into the house where it felt eerily silent. Little Ethan, at a beautiful ten years-old was spending his first summer at camp, Luis had long ago moved away with Sheridan, Paloma was still going to school in Mexico, and Miguel had married the mother of his child, Kay, just a short six weeks before.**

"**Sit right here while we talk to you okay?" Fox said positioning Jane on his knee facing Theresa and himself.**

"**Jane, do you remember when Uncle Miguel came back to Harmony? How about when Maria made you cry because she said you didn't have a daddy and how I told you that you did have one, but he was going to be a while coming to see you?" Theresa asked her daughter as Jane answered every question with a nod.**

"**Well, your daddy has come to see you…" Theresa started but couldn't finish. Her little girl finally had a father. When Miguel came back to Harmony and became apart of his daughters', Maria, life she had made Jane's life hell. She ridiculed the child until Jane would cry for hours on end about how her daddy didn't love her. Fox was there for the girl most of the times she'd binge on her tears, telling her that her daddy would come and see her one day and that whether or not he loved her.**

**Theresa shot up off the couch, "Yes."**

"**What?" Fox asked confused.**

"**It's three simple words… I'll marry you." She answered.**

**Stunned, Fox couldn't believe she had agreed and only minutes after he'd proposed. He knew that she hadn't realized she was in love with him, not yet. She was most likely scared. Scared he was going to take Jane away. He all ready knew that if she hadn't agreed he wouldn't have done it. Growing up in boarding schools, he'd been without both of his parents. He wouldn't take this little girl away from the only mommy she'd ever known. It wouldn't be fair. She'd hate him and so would Theresa. And Theresa hating him was something he knew he couldn't live with. **

"Mommy…" Jane asked bewildered by her mother's sudden exclamation.

"Honey, go see abuela in the kitchen for a minute. I'm sure she has some cookies for you." Theresa said lifting her daughter off an immobile Fox.

When the little girl had left the room, she sat down next to him. Taking his hand in hers she said, "Fox, I want to marry you. We obviously have chemistry and love each other in a way. Besides, it would give my children more stability in their lives, having two parents instead of one acting as two."

After a moment, Fox replied, "Resa, you won't regret this. I won't push you into anything you're not ready for. Just promise me one thing."

"And what's that?" she said smiling.

"We have our honeymoon in Antarctica." He answered very seriously.

"Why?" she asked laughing.

"Because I'm sure that any number you pick out for our wedding night, would most likely kill me." He replied grinning ear to ear.

Standing up and walking toward the kitchen she responded, "Nope… I want to go to Tahiti and I'm going take your Crane money and spend thousands on something that has about 2 feet worth of fabric."

As she entered the room she heard a groan from behind her and smiled.

"Mija, Jane told me you're going to marry Fox!?" Pilar asked her daughter excitedly in a heavy Spanish accent. Whenever she became overly excited about anything, her mother's accent became more noticeable leaving Theresa baffled at any words coming out of her mother's mouth.

"What in the world did you say, Mama?" Theresa asked as she wiped chocolate from around her daughter's mouth.

"You understood me perfectly. Jane said that you and Fox were getting married. Is it true?" Pilar replied more calmly.

"Yes it is." Theresa answered bracing herself for the rant and rave her mother was going to give her and in Spanish no less. But there was nothing. No words, English or Spanish, no gasps, nothing.

"What? You don't want me to marry my daughter's father?" Theresa asked her mother.

"Fox is my Daddy!?" Jane cried.

'Uh…" Theresa said stumbling and speechless. Stupid, stupid, stupid… of course her daughter was brilliant and understood what her mother was talking about.

"Yes, I am. Is that so bad, short stuff?" a voice replied from the doorway of the kitchen.

"No way Jose!" Jane replied running and jumping into Fox's arms.

Scooping the child into his arms, he finally allowed himself the right to let his emotions show. Never in his life had he love something or someone this much, not even Theresa. Tears threatened at the corners of his eyes. Knowing it would confuse the girl, he blinked a few times as he held her tightly in her arms.

"How come you didn't before that you were my Daddy?" Jane asked.

"Well, that's an easy one, I didn't know. And neither did your Mommy. We only found out today." Fox answered as he smiled at his daughter.

"Oh… does this mean you are Ethan's daddy too?" Jane asked, "Julian is very mean and doesn't come visit Ethan like you visit me… maybe mommy didn't know you were his daddy too."

"No honey… Julian is Ethan's daddy… But since mommy and Fo- I mean Daddy are getting married he'll be just like Ethan's daddy. We'll all live together." Theresa said moving beside her daughter and Fox.

"At Abuela's?" Jane asked looking at her father.

"No, Jane, I'm going to buy a house and we'll all live there together." Fox replied.

"Yay!" Jane shouted as she hugged her father. "Does this mean I can call you Daddy?"

"You better." Fox replied as he grinned.

'**Their faces are worth it.' Theresa thought as she watched Fox hold his daughter with eyes shut tight.**

"**It's about time." Pilar said as she lifted Jane out of Fox's arms. **

"About time for what?" Theresa and Fox asked simultaneously.

"About time you both realized you're better off married… You all ready act like you are, you might as well make it legal. No I'm taking Jane to put her down for a nap while you two go have lunch and celebrate. Maybe come up with a date." Pilar replied standing in the doorway of the kitchen then she headed to the back of the house.

"Escort me to lunch?" Theresa asked batting her eyes playfully.

"What an original idea… where'd you come up with that one?" Fox responded pulling Theresa into a hug. She laughed and he couldn't help himself. He leaned down to her slightly pink moist lips. Slowly he moved his lips over hers reveling in how sweet they tasted. Needing more he slid his tongue into her mouth. Running it along the ridge of her teeth, he felt her moan and moved his hands up to each side of her face.

Pulling back he whispered, "You'll never know how bad I wanted to do that."

"And you'll never know how bad it was." She said smiling at him.

"Get in my car… I'm feeding you. Maybe it'll get rid of that PMS that just reared its ugly head.

Gasping as he smacked her butt playfully, Theresa headed towards the front door and asked, "Where are we going?"

"The Seascape, where else?" Fox said as he opened and held her door open.

"Wait, what if Ethan is there?" Theresa asked.

"Resa, he's my half-brother, if you think that'll we'll never see him then you've lost your mind. Relax… it'll be fine… if it'll make you feel better we'll get your ring before we go out to eat. That way it'll blind him before he can get one nasty word out." Fox replied.

Theresa shook her head laughing, "I don't need a ring."

"You're marrying a Crane… it would be a crime not to have at least a small fortune on that finger." Fox replied and added in a southern accent, "Mama learned me rite".

At the best jewelers' in Harmony, Fox chose the largest diamond ring and matching band Theresa had ever seen. It felt like an extra 5 lbs she was carrying on her left hand. Never in her life had she seen anything shine as brightly as the ring did.

The trip to The Seascape passed like all of their conversations, fun. They joked with each other and laughed at weird signs along the way. Once they arrived, Fox opened Theresa's door and followed her inside.

"Two, please." Fox said directing his comment to the maitre d' with a noticeably fake English accent.

Theresa was trying to hide her laughter as the maitre d' responded "Right this way, Mr. Crane."

When they were seated, Fox turned his attention to the waiter.

"A bottle of your best champagne… we're celebrating." Fox said.

"I don't want this all over the news… please?" Theresa pleaded.

"I won't, I just want to celebrate this a little bit. Humor me?" He asked pretending to pout.

Giggling, Theresa never noticed Ethan walk in with Gwen. Immediately, they made their way to Theresa and Fox.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Taco Queen and her sidekick, Burrito Brain." Gwen said laughing.

"Knock it off, Gwennie." Fox replied. "What are you two doing out before dark? I thought gargoyles turned to stone in the sunlight?"

"Watch it Fox. Get any good news today Theresa?" Ethan said smirking a little as Gwen giggled under her breath.

Fox opened his mouth to respond for her but Theresa beat him to it, "Actually I did… I'm engaged. And my daughter has her father around."

"Really, is the lucky man her father or aren't you sure this time?" Gwen replied.

"Oh I'm sure. Actually, I think you might have met him a time or two… oh never mind I'd hate to brag. I mean he is only the most handsome man I've ever seen, and I'm sorry Ethan, but much better in bed. But I'm sure Gwen's very satisfied. Aren't you Gwennie?" Theresa asked very smugly.

"And just who is this mystery man?" Ethan asked red faced and full of jealously.

"Only one of the most powerful men in the country and the heir to millions, Mr. Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Theresa said with a smug grin on her face as she held her hand out to Fox. He stood up made a sweeping bow and smiled a poop eating grin at two of the most stunned people in the world, of whom had their jaws on the floor.

**Regaining some of his motor functions, Ethan was finally able to respond, "You know what Theresa, I kind of always thought you were after the Crane money. Now that you've suckered my half-brother into believing he's your bastard daughters' father I guess I was right." **

There wasn't even a split second after he'd spoken the last syllable of the last word before a fist came out of nowhere landing Ethan on the ground.

"If you ever speak to Theresa that way again you'll get more than a punch in the face. And you're getting off lucky; I should kill you for what you said about my daughter. But **YOU**** know what Ethan, you're not worth it." Fox said as he spit down onto Ethan's face before grabbing Theresa's hand. He threw some bills on the table and pulled her to the door. "Something in this place stinks; I think I've lost my appetite." **

Once they were safely nestled inside Fox's car he turned to Theresa, "Can you shift for me?"

"Why?" she asked still shocked he'd hit his own blood.

"Though I've hit people with stronger jaws than Ethan, I put my whole body into it and I think I broke my hand." He said laughing.

"Only you would be laughing at a time like this. Fox, you just hit your half-brother and possibly broke your hand. What's so funny?" she practically shouted at him.

"Well Resa, it's like this… if I wasn't laughing right now I'd probably have wrecked this beautiful car I'm trading and I'd be out a few thousand bucks. Not to mention, your face when I hit him was hilarious." He quipped.

"Trading? You love this car." She said.

"But Daddy's don't drive their families in a two seater Mercedes-Benz convertible. I was thinking… mini-van. Give those soccer mom's a run for their money. But it won't be just any mini-van. It'll have a custom paint job, maybe some flames. And hydraulics. Can't forget the hydraulics. I think I might even chrome out the rims." He said very seriously.

"You can forget me riding around in that monster." Theresa responded laughing at him.

"Naw, you'd love it… and you know you would. Let's go, my hand is swelling." He answered grinning.

Fox knew his body very well; he broke all four fingers and fractured his wrist. As Theresa drove his car back to her mother's house, Fox sat in the passenger's seat doped up on pain killers.

"_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.  
Dee di li dee.  
There they are a standing in a row.  
Dum dum dum…  
pink ones, black ones, some as big as your head!**_**" **

Fox sang with a slight slur to his voice.  
"Not your head Resa… your head is nice… shaped really purty. Purrrrrrrty. Ti… ti… That's a funny word…"

"_**I've had the time of my life  
and I never felt like this before,  
Yes I swear! And I owe it all to you!**_**" he said poking a finger into her temple. "Whoa! Slow down there killer, you're going way too fast." **

"Fox, we're in the driveway. The car is off. Look you obviously can't drive and I can't be guaranteed you'll be watched after at the mansion, so you're staying with me tonight." She said laughing at him.

"Woo-hoo! Sleep over! I call top bunk!" he shouted as he fumbled with the door handle with his uncasted hand.

Theresa scrambled out of the car and reached the passenger side just as he literally rolled out of the car, falling on his stomach in the grass.

"Is this new carpet? It itches." He said as Theresa tried to lift him off the ground.

"Lazybones, help me. I can't lift you myself." She said through gritted teeth.

Fox tried to push himself up on both of his hands and caused a wave of pain through his right broken hand.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he slammed back on the ground.

"Language… Jane is probably awake now and though it's pretty funny to hear those words coming out of a child's mouth they'll embarrass you in public with it when you least expect it." She said laughing at him.

"What's all this racket?" a voice called from behind her.

"Oh nothing Coach Russell. Fox just injured himself, lied to the nurse about his 'high tolerance' to pain killers, fell out of the car and now neither one of us can manage to get him out of the grass… ahem… new carpet." Theresa said smiling.

"Come on big guy. Trying to be all macho in front of the ladies tends to bring out the stupid in us men folk. Let's see if we can get you at least to the couch." T.C. said lifting Fox up off the ground as if he were nothing. With Theresa and T.C. on each side of Fox each holding an arm, slowly but steadily they managed to get Fox in the house. The medicine gave him the attention span of a two year old. In what should have taken seconds to get into the house, took about 15 minutes. He just had to look at the water hose, the butterfly, the flower bed, the doorbell, and the knocker on the door. As soon as his head it the pillow on the couch, he fell asleep.

"I'll send Eve over. Just to make sure he's not having some kind of reaction. Good luck, most guys hate being patients." T.C. said as he walked to the front door.

"Thanks Coach Russell. I appreciate it." Theresa said looking pitifully at Fox.

As T.C. closed the front door, Theresa looked down at Fox whose feet and head hung over each end of the couch. 'And I'm supposed to get you in your jammies and tuck you in? Fat chance.' With that she threw a throw blanket over his body and went upstairs.

**Going downstairs to check on Fox, Theresa found him spread out; half on the couch half on the floor. **

'What am I going to do with you?' she asked herself as she tried to lift him back on the couch.

Pulling Theresa onto the couch with him, Fox turned over pinning her between the back of the couch and him.

"Fox!" Theresa shouted. "Let me up!"

"Mmmm… can't do that… smell too good. Hush, sleep." He mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.

"No, Fox! Wake up… I can't sleep here." She said giggling slightly. Trying to push his arms off of her she grunted.

"Shush, sleep." He said before he kissed her head.

As she settled down, her eyelids drifted downward. Against her better wishes, Theresa fell into a peaceful sleep in Fox's arms.

The sunlight filtered in through the curtains as a little voice came from the kitchen.

"And you broked your hand?" Jane asked muffled.

Theresa lifted herself off the couch to read the LCD light on her VCR, 10:30.

"Ten thirty!? I haven't slept this late since I was pregnant… with little Ethan." Theresa groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Still in the clothes from the day before and a very bad case of bed head, she shuffled into the kitchen. Muscles and joints hurt from her cramped sleeping arrangement from the night before. In the kitchen, she found Pilar and Jane at the table eating from a rather large pile of pancakes and a large bowl full of fruit.

"Fruit salad ala Fox! I haven't had this in forever!" she shouted as she pulled up a chair at the table.

"Ah ah ah. Who said you get to have any?" Fox said with a very pink very frilly apron on over very wrinkled clothes. An ovenmit over his left hand and awkwardly holding a flipper in his right hand he looked like he was struggling.

"If I help you make these pancakes into a more round shape, can I have some?" Theresa asked moving to take the flipper form him.

Snatching it in the other direction he growled.

"He wouldn't let me help either, Mija. Said it didn't matter if they looked like splat or a circle as long as they were good." Pilar said laughing as she poured syrup over her pancakes.

"And they are, aren't they Jane?" he asked turning around to smile at his daughter.

"They're okay… I like Mommy's better." She said very seriously.

"Leave it to my daughter to break my heart. Though something tells me she'll keep on doing it and mine won't be the first." Fox said returning to the stove to flip his odd shaped pancake.

"Okay then, you're going to do it yourself and turn these pancakes into pancake bites then I'm going to eat the fruit salad." Theresa said returning to the table. As she lifted the spoon to put some on her plate, Fox jerked the plate away.

"Hey, I need that." Theresa said dropping the spoon back into the bowl and leaping out of her chair.

Fox took off around the table as Theresa chased him.

"Give it back! Come one Fox!" Theresa shouted as she ran in circles around the table. Eventually she went the opposite way around the table to try and catch him. Being Fox, he was too quick for her.

Each on their own side of the table and neither one ready to give up, Jane whispered to her mother, "He wouldn't give me any either."

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane! You'd keep food away from your daughter?" Theresa shouted playfully.

"No, Mommy. He wouldn't give me any until I gave him something." Jane said laughing a child's loveable laughter.

"And what's that, Jane?" Theresa said trying to sneak around the table.

"A kiss." Jane said very serious.

"That's it… I could have been eating my fruit salad weeks ago. Come here you wild animal!" Theresa shouted as she jumped over her chair. Pulling Fox's face down to hers she fused her mouth to his and teasingly slipped her tongue into his mouth a few times. As she kissed him, Fox brought the plate from behind his back and down to his side. Swiping the plate, Theresa broke away from him and began to fill her plate.

"Wow Mommy, you sure do kiss funny. All I did was kiss his cheek." Jane said flabbergasted.

"Well that's because your Mommy is a very naughty girl and never learned the real way to kiss. It's always been a peck on the cheek. And don't ever let a boy tell you otherwise." Fox said sternly.

"Boy!? Yuck… boys are yucky!" Jane said scrunching up her face.

"One day you'll think they are the bees' knees." Theresa said smiling at her daughter.

"No she won't. She'll grow up to hate men and will never go on a date with one, at least if I have anything to say about it." Fox said as he sat beside Theresa.

"Remember Simone… better let her make her own decision." Theresa said grinning.

"That I could handle… men are slime…" Fox said grinning.

"Ah, but I'm safe with a man?" Theresa asked pointing her fork at Fox.

"No, I'm different. I'm Fox… I'm half boy half man. I failed to grow up and live in a world of make believe." He said stuffing a huge bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Mommy?" Jane asked.

"Yes, honey?" Theresa said poking earnestly at a grape with her fork.

"You want me to grow up and love girls?" Jane asked.

The grape flew across the table at Pilar's head smacking her right between eyes as she spit her orange juice out and Fox choked on his overly large bite of pancakes.

"**Jane Elizabeth! Where did you hear that?" Theresa asked her daughter trying desperately not to laugh. **

"Ethan… he and Maria were talking about it… that auntie Simone loves girls and that's why she can't ever get married or have babies." Jane said matter of factly.

"When your brother gets home, he's grounded. No, honey I don't want… Oh God, how do you explain this to a three year old." Theresa asked groaning.

"You don't… Enough of that Jane. You can grow up and be whomever you chose. Right now you're eating your breakfast. Then we are going over to your Uncle Miguel's to inform him of his daughter's conversational habits." Pilar said stuffing a piece of banana into her granddaughter's mouth.

Once Jane and Pilar were out of the room, Fox turned to Theresa, "Where did she get all the brain from?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We've both been really stupid." Theresa said laughing.

"How'd you sleep?" Fox asked trying to conceal a grin.

"Why?" Theresa asked a little apprehensive about his grin.

"Your hair is in a rather large knot on one side of your head." He said laughing.

"Fox! Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked jumping up and running to the toaster where she could see her reflection. "Oh my God, I look hideous!"

"Pilar and Jane are probably used to it, I think it's cute." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Cute!? It's a mess. I'm getting in the shower… I am going to need to use Jane's detangler to get this mess out." She growled as she headed for the door.

Moving swiftly, he was in between her and the door in no time.

"I still can't drive myself in that speed wagon out there… care to give me a lift my place so I can shower and change? Before you take a shower?" he asked.

"Like hell I'm leaving the house like this!" Theresa shouted as she ducked under his arm.

"Come on, put on a ball cap and grab some clothes. You take a shower at the mansion." He said.

"Mansion? You want to take me to the place where your recently punched and pissed off half-brother is? No thank you. Shower here and you can wear some of Luis' old clothes. Then I'll drop you off at the mansion if you like, although I don't recommend it." Theresa said cocking her eyebrow's up.

"If that's the way you want it." Fox said smiling with Theresa's back to him. "I think I can handle that."

**Theresa walked into the bathroom and nearly had her shirt off when she realized Fox had followed her. **

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"I'm taking a shower." Fox said leaning towards the mirror to investigate his face.

"But you can't." Theresa said shaking her head.

"And why not? You just told me I could." He asked laughing at her.

"Because I am." Theresa responded.

"Well, I can't wash my own hair let alone my own body. This cast isn't water proof and I need you to help me." Fox said leaning over Theresa to turn the water on.

"No way." Theresa said shaking her head violently.

"Relax, I'll get in first and you can help me out. Then you can jump in and I'll help you." Fox said grinning at her.

"I don't have a broken arm, why would I need help?" Theresa asked confused.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you dye your hair this color. I was joking, Resa. I'll wear a towel until you wash my hair, then I'll get the rest of my body. Just get me a plastic bag or something." Fox replied laughing at her.

"Oh, okay." She responded as she walked to the door. "Hey wait a minute, I'm not a blonde!"

"Just get a bag." Fox replied as he threw his shirt at her.

Walking back up the stairs with a garbage bag and some duct tape in her hand, Theresa visualized Fox's chest she'd seen only minutes before. So well toned and tan. He'd obviously been in the sun a lot this summer and it did wonders for him. His muscles rippled over his stomach and wreaked havoc on the control she had over her own body. The next image she saw was Fox standing in the shower with a towel wrapped around his body, his broken arm sticking out of the tub, and his unbroken hand holding a sopping wet towel from falling; which clung to his body too well leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"Here." Theresa said gulping as she neared him. Driblets of water slid down his face and body making those aforementioned muscles glisten under the high wattage bulbs of her mother's bathroom. She wrapped the bag around his arm knotting the extra material and duct taped the end to his arm.

"Sorry, you'll be sticky but we'll get it off with alcohol when you get out. Now sit, you're too tall for me to reach to wash your hair." Theresa said pulling him into an Indian style position.

"It's fine… don't use too much conditioner. It'll make my hair greasy." Fox replied as Theresa jerked his head back at his comment.

"Deal with it… I don't even have to do this." Theresa said.

"Resa, why'd you say yes?" Fox asked as she massaged the shampoo into his scalp.

"Uh, well… I don't really know why. I was just thinking about Maria making Jane cry and how you'd sit and talk with her. Somehow she always felt better when you did. I guess you two really connected before you knew you were her father." Theresa said.

"I guess we did. Can I tell you something?" Fox replied as Theresa rinsed the foam out of his hair.

"Sure." She replied.

"Remember when you found out you were pregnant?" he said as she nodded dreading the memory that floated through her mind. His face when she told him she was pregnant was like fireworks had gone off, then she told him that the baby was Ethan's and that light extinguished just as quick as it appeared.

"Well, before you told me that she was Ethan's… well I kind of let myself believe she was mine." He finished.

Dropping down on the backs of her legs, Theresa threw her hands to her face as tears escaped her eyes.

"Resa, what's wrong?" Fox asked.

"I hurt you… I hurt Jane. I hurt everyone. I was so convinced that Ethan was Jane's father and he'd come running back to me I couldn't even see you. Dammit Fox, she looks just like you! How could I not have known?" Theresa cried.

"Come here… keep your clothes on. I'm not one to strike when you're weak… now." He said pulling Theresa into the shower and onto his lap. "Listen, you were in love. Probably still are, but it doesn't matter anymore now. Jane has me, she has you, and together we'll get through it. I don't fail… as long as it isn't a test with my 8th grade English teacher. Ew, she had the most god awful stench. Her hose fell around her ankles and had miles of varicose vanes on them. I'd get lost in the blue lines and forget everything I'd studied the night before… Mother was so upset. 'A Crane doesn't fail, Nicky! He succeeds and dammit you're failing.'"

All Theresa could do was laugh, "See I got you to laugh. Now condition me please so I can take my shower. And you're soaking wet." Fox said kissing her wet forehead.

"I guess I'll just stay here, but I'm keeping my clothes on. Here." Theresa replied as she rubbed the conditioner onto his hair and then rinsed. "I'll turn around and you can wash."

"Okay, Mrs. Cleaver." Fox said rolling his eyes. "How'd you think Jane got here? It's not like we haven't seen the other in their birthday suits. I met you when you were barely wearing anything more."

"I beg your pardon; I was too wearing clothes that night. I had on my lavender nightee." She said without thinking.

"Ah ha, you still remember what you were wearing." Fox replied throwing his wash cloth at her.

Whipping around she answered, "It's hard to forget a night when a stranger jumps into bed with- Oh God, you're naked!"

"Well duh, Resa. How else am I supposed to wash myself?" He replied smiling form ear to ear.

"**You were supposed to keep the towel on!" She shouted. **

"No, I was supposed to keep it on while you washed my hair. You're finished; therefore I can now legally have it off." Fox replied rinsing some soap from his chest.

"Semantics… towel on! Now!" Theresa screamed.

"I'm done now, there'd be no point. Have at it lovely. I'll head into Luis' room and grab some of his clothes." Fox said stepping out of the shower.

Theresa made a move to take off her tank top then paused to check if Fox had left the room. "What are you waiting for? Go."

"Well Miss Boss Lady, I need to shave. Got anything I can remedy that with?" Fox replied rubbing his face.

"Get dressed and I'll find something for you. You'll smell like flowers." She warned.

"I don't care. I don't care for stubble." Fox said walking into the hallway clad in a towel. Too bad this one's dry, Theresa thought.

After she'd showered herself, she pulled on her white terry cloth robe and called Fox.

"Mmmm you rang?" he said mimicking the butler from the Addams' Family.

"Sit… I have a bag of disposable razors and some shaving cream." Theresa said pulling the items from a drawer under the sink.

"I can shave myself." Fox said laughing lightly.

"I know, but I want to do it. Humor me?" she replied as she plugged up the drain of the sink with warm water.

"Fine, but you draw blood and I'll suck yours dry." Fox said handing her a wash cloth to make the hair on his face less brittle.

"Whatever." She murmured as she rubbed the cloth along his face. Adding shaving cream along his face, she asked, "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"I thought I explained all that." Fox mumbled with shaving cream lips, "Can you get this stuff off my lips?"

Wiping it off she replied, "You did but I feel like your lying to me. Trust me?" she asked holding up the razor.

"With my life." He replied wide eyed. "I'm not lying to you. I want Jane to have my name, be my daughter. It's my way of fixing the problem and helping you keep little Ethan."

"You ask me to marry you, knowing I still have feelings for your half-brother? You got a death wish? Remember how horrible Ethan was when we were dating?" she replied running the razor over his face.

"Yeah, but I think he understands that I won't put up with it this time, for Jane's sake." Fox answered.

"You're one hell of a man. I couldn't do it." Theresa replied shaking her head as she rinsed the razor off.

"I've been told that a time or two. Listen, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'll wait, though it will probably kill me." Fox said grabbing Theresa's hand.

"You mean sex?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, I mean sex." Fox said laughing.

"If we're married, then you'd have every right to make me." She answered.

"I guess, but I don't do that. Trust me, you'll be begging for it." Fox said winking at her.

"I doubt it…" Theresa mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Fox asked.

"I don't know… I guess we could wait… until we're married. Sex complicates things, don't you think?" Theresa responded as she wiped the left over cream from his face.

"Not at all, I think it clears one's mind. But I'm biased. I love sex. Can't get enough of it." Fox said shaking his head.

"I remember. You don't want to wait?" Theresa asked.

"Don't you listen? I told I would wait until you were ready." Fox said.

"What would you do if I told you I was ready now?" Theresa asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Take you right here on the sink." Fox said rather truthfully.

"Oh." Theresa responded gripping her neck with her hand.

"Yeah." Fox said breathing deep.

"Would you?" Theresa asked.

"Would I what?" Fox asked.

"Take me right here on the sink?" she asked.

"For real? Like now?" Fox asked shocked at her question.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?" Fox whispered.

"I want you. I have wanted you." Theresa responded in a whisper.

"**Come here." Fox mumbled as he stood up and pulled her into his arms smothering her lips and tongue with his own. **

**As Fox maneuvered his hand into Theresa's robe, the doorbell rang; then the phone, Fox's cell phone, and Theresa's phone rang also.**

"**Ugh! What the hell is going on here!?" Fox shouted.**

"**I'll get the door." Theresa whispered as she adjusted her robe. When she answered the door, she received the shock of her life. Hundreds of reporters were crowding her mother's front door as she stood immobile.**

**Reporter 1: Theresa, is it true you're engaged to the heir to Crane Industries?**

**Reporter 2: Is it true he's the father of your bastard daughter?**

**Fox came to the door and the frenzy increased.**

**Reporter 3: Mr. Crane, is it true you assaulted the former Crane son, Ethan Winthrop?**

**Reporter 4: Are you going to marry Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald?**

**Fox almost slammed the door when he saw Sam coming through the frenzy of people, "Sam! Thank God you're here. Get them off of Pilar's property." **

"**All right people, you heard the man back up." Sam shouted as he and his deputies removed the crowd from the yard. Turning around to face Fox, Sam said, "Fox?"**

"**Yes? What's wrong?" Fox replied.**

"**I got to bring you in." Sam said with a reluctant look.**

"**You're going to arrest me!? For what?" Fox shouted as Sam turned him around to place the cuffs on his wrists.**

"**Nicholas Foxworth Crane, you're under arrest for the assault and battery of one, Ethan Samuel Winthrop. You have the…" Sam continued as Fox began to laugh, "You've got to be kidding me! Ethan called his daddy the Sheriff? Theresa, my phone is on the couch. Call Molly and tell her to get James down to the precinct. Then call Barb, she's my accountant. Tell her to get me out!" **

**Theresa stood immovable on the stoop as the police car roared away with Fox and Sam inside. The other deputies stayed to make sure the reporters stayed off the lawn. Inside the phone was still ringing as Theresa finally shut the door.**

"**Hello." She answered zombie like.**

"**Tell me that every single news channel and newspaper in the world is wrong." The voice on the other end shouted.**

"**Luis?" Theresa asked.**

"**Tell me that you're not marrying Fox Crane!?" he asked.**

"**I am. He's Jane's father." Theresa answered.**

"**Wait a minute; I thought Ethan was Jane's father. How is it Fox?" Luis asked.**

"**Well Luis, when a man and a woman love each other-" she started.**

"**Cut the crap, Theresa. You don't have to marry him." Luis snapped.**

"**I know… but I want to. Listen, Sam just arrested Fox so I got to go bail him out. Talk to you later. I love you." She replied and hung up over Luis shouting at her.**

**Once she'd called Fox's requested people she got dressed and called her mother and told her to stay at Miguel and Kay's with Jane, Theresa left the house and drove Fox's car to the precinct. Apparently in the short ride there, Fox had been released on his own recognizance and was waiting for her.**

"**You Crane's, always getting out of sticky situations before they even become sticky." a deputy mumbled as Theresa ran into Fox's arms.**

"**No, he's a Crane. They are meant to be free and fly." Theresa snapped at the man.**

"**Down girl." Fox grinned. "We got to go finish what we started."**

"**No, we need to pay Ethan back for this." Theresa said climbing into the driver's seat of his car.**

"**You know… you look really good in that seat. I might keep this car after all." Fox said nibbling on her ear.**

"**Fox, stop!" she said laughing and pushing him away. "We both know Ethan told the reporters about all of this. I want him to pay for it."**

"**I don't know Lucy." Fox said in a fake worried voice.**

"**Come on, Ethel. I got an idea." Theresa said pretending to be the famous comedienne.**

"**Something tells me this is going to be a blast." Fox said as Theresa raced the car into town. **

**Theresa stopped the car in front of a costume shop and got out.**

"**Why here?" Fox asked obviously confused.**

"**Remember when Ethan's paternity came out in the tabloid? Everyone said that it came from my computer, which it did. But Fox, I didn't have my computer at the time. Ethan would never listen to me. I had lent my laptop to Gwen, she and Rebecca must have sent it from my computer." Theresa said grabbing Fox and pulling him into the shop.**

"**But how did it get into your computer?" Fox asked pulling a hot pink feather boa around his neck.**

"**Not your color. Because I was Ivy's assistant. She gave me a suitcase of documents to scan into the computer. In the suitcase were letters she wrote but never sent to Sam. I mixed them up and never realized it until afterward." Theresa said stopping to get Fox's attention. He had found a pregnancy body suit.**

"**I'm buying this…" Fox said pulling it on.**

"**Why?" she asked laughing.**

"**Because I want to know what the big deal is about pregnancy. It's a piece of cake and you can it too." Fox said smiling.**

"**A hundred bucks says you can't last a week in that thing." Theresa said seriously.**

"**You're on. I only take it off to shower then right back on it goes, right?" Fox replied with a gleam in his eye.**

"**Right." She said shaking his hand. "Back to business, when I was living at the Crane mansion I overheard Gwen and Rebecca talking about a disk. They said that disk had the proof that I never sent it. I remember because Gwen went ballistic on Rebecca. She told her she should have burned it."**

"**Again, what does that have to do with a costume shop?" Fox replied putting a hand to his lower back and walking forward. "This is a little harder than it looks."**

"**No sht Sherlock. See that fat suit over there?" Theresa said rolling her eyes. "I still have a few Crane employee friends that work in the special effects department."**

"**Huh?" Fox asked confused.**

"**Okay now I really know you're a blonde. I'm going undercover in the mansion. I'll be a new maid who doesn't speak a word of English. Mama still works there so she'll help me get by." Theresa said proudly.**

"**And while you're…" Fox said making fake quotation marks with his fingers, "cleaning, you're really going to be look for that disk?" Fox asked.**

"**Is this thing cutting the circulation off to your brain? Yes, but I am also going to need your help. You are going to disappear." Theresa said slapping him.**

"**Why's that?" Fox replied.**

"**Because, you and Jane and I are going on a vacation." Theresa said simply.**

"**I don't understand." Fox said.**

"**Oh my God! What's your problem!? If I'm at the mansion getting the scoop on Gwen then how can I be anywhere else! You're going to New York to pick out a wedding planner." Theresa replied.**

"**You're going to let me do that?" Fox asked.**

"**Of course not! Okay, never mind. You're going to hide yourself and Jane away in my mother's house pretending like we all have the chicken pox. Hopefully, I'll get the disk and get out in record time." Theresa replied.**

"**I got a funny feeling about all this." Fox said rubbing the padded belly.**

"**Hope it's not your water breaking." Theresa mumbled as she went to the counter.**

**After buying the fat costume and the pregnancy belly, Theresa and Fox traveled to the next town, Salisbury, to complete her wardrobe. The make-up artist worked a wonderful magic on her.**

**never believe it." Fox said amazed that she was able to hold up the extra weight.**

"**Me either… but it works, right?" Theresa asked looking into the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. She was fat, everywhere, not just her stomach. The make-up artist had applied some latex and cover up to her face.**

"**You sure you can go through with this?" Fox asked resting his hands on her shoulders.**

"**I have to… otherwise Ethan will keep trying to ruin our lives. Little Ethan and Jane deserve the right to grow up with out constantly watching their backs. And don't we deserve the right to try and be happy?" Theresa asked.**

"**Watch it… I might think you're falling in love with me." Fox said playfully.**

"**Maybe I am." Theresa said wistfully.**

"**Come on, Rosa Sanchez. You've got a date with Rebecca Crane." Fox said smiling.**

**Once they arrived at the Crane mansion, she put on her best game face and rang the doorbell, soon Phyllis answered the door.**

"**Yes?" she asked gazing at Theresa.**

"**Me llamo Rosa Sanchez. Querría aplicar como una criada.****" Theresa spoke.**

"**Oh, God. Another one... Yo no hablo español. ¿Habla usted inglés?" Phyllis replied in broken phrases.**

"**No, no lo hago." Theresa answered grinning inwardly.**

**Just then Fox appeared, "Need some help, Phyll?" **

"**You speak Spanish now, Mr. Crane?" Phyllis asked playfully.**

"**I did spend a lot of time in Cancun. ****Let me try… Usted es una dama atractiva. Yo no puedo esperar para arrancar sus ropas y hacer el amor dulce a usted." ****Fox replied... **_**You are one sexy lady. I can't wait to tear your clothes off and make sweet love to you.**_

**Understanding fully, Theresa responded, "Tan largo como lo está en el fregadero.****" **_**As long as it's on the sink.**_

"**She says she wants to apply for the maid position." Fox said laughing.**

"**Well, no one will understand her. Does she speak or understand English at all?" Phyllis replied.**

"**La tina, la cama, el piso, la mesa de cocina, yo no cuido.****" ****Fox said turning to Theresa. **_**The tub, the bed, the floor, the kitchen table, I don't care.**_

"**¿Qué tal países¿Inglaterra, Francia, México?****" she responded. **_**What about countries? England, France, Mexico?**_

"**She said she has worked in England, France, and Mexico and it's the same in every country, Clean." Fox replied.**

"**Gwen fired another one this morning, so we really need someone. ****When can she start?" Phyllis asked.**

"**¿Cuándo podemos empezar nosotros?" Fox asked. **_**When can we start?**_

"**Ahora." Theresa replied smiling a sexy smile. **_**Now.**_

"**Now." Fox said putting his arm around as much of Theresa as he could.**

"**Wonderful. Pilar will interview her and she can start. It'll have to be by video phone. It seems her granddaughter has chicken pox." Phyllis answered. The plan was working beautifully.**

"**Sí." Theresa said following Phyllis into the house. Once she was settled into the chair facing the video screen, Phyllis called Pilar.**

"**Pilar? I got a girl I want you to interview. She doesn't speak a word of Spanish so I figured you were the best one to do it. Her name is Rosa Sanchez." Phyllis said before turning the screen to Theresa.**

"**Antes usted dice algo, yo quiero que usted sepa que ellos no saben soy yo. No diga mi nombre. El zorro y yo tratan de obtener alguna tierra en Snaggletooth y Farthead. Empléeme apenas y nosotros trabajaremos los demás fuera más tarde.****" ****Theresa said using nicknames she'd made up for them whenever she was angry. **_**Before you say anything, I want you to know they don't know it's me. Don't say my name. Fox and I are trying to get some dirt on Snaggletooth and Farthead. Just hire me and we'll work the rest out later.**_

"**Bueno, Sra. Sanchez. Veremos cómo esto trabaja fuera. No cause ningún problema ni yo le mataré.****" ****Pilar replied with an evil gleam to her eyes. **_**Okay, Ms. Sanchez. We'll see how this works out. Don't cause any trouble or I'll kill you. **_**"Phyllis, get Ms. Sanchez a uniform. Esté en la mansión tempranito mañana por la mañana." **_**Be at the mansion bright and early tomorrow morning.**_

"**Tengo que permanecer en los apartamentos del gobierno de la casa." ****Theresa replied. **_**I have to stay in the housekeeping apartments.**_

"**¡Usted empuja su suerte!" Pilar snapped. **_**You are pushing your luck**_

"**¿Por favor?" Theresa pleaded. **

"**¡Multa!" Pilar said. **_**Fine!**_** "She'll be staying in the apartments. Give her a private room." **

"**But Pilar…" Phyllis started.**

"**But nothing… now my grandchild is upset. I have to go." Pilar said. ****"Ella me dijo decirle y el Fox que ella adora usted." **_**She told me to tell you and Fox she loves you. **_

"**Gracias, le dé nuestro amor.****" ****Theresa responded. **_**Thank you, give her our love.**_

"**Good-bye. Adiós." Pilar said before hanging up.**

"**Whatever you did kid, she's sure pissed at you." Phyllis said.**

**Fox was sitting in the living room waiting for 'Rosa' and Phyllis, when he groaned, "My back hurts!"**

"**Mr. Crane? What is that you're wearing?" Phyllis shouted.**

"**It's a pregnancy belly. I bet Theresa I could wear this contraption for a whole week." Fox replied rubbing his back as best he could.**

"**Well, she's not here. Take it off. I won't tell." Phyllis answered.**

**Fox shot 'Rosa' a glance as she shook her head and rubbed her fingers together like money. "I think I'm going to do this the honest way."**

"**Well, I'll let Molly know to have your masseuse come in tonight. Hopefully she's got a way to give you a massage without you taking that thing off." Phyllis replied as she called Fox's assistant.**

"**¿Así, Sra. Sanchez, usted sabe que yo no haré este fácil en usted el derecho?****" ****Fox said to 'Rosa'. **_**So, Ms. Sanchez, you know that I'm not going to make this easy on you right?**_

"**¿Y qué es supuesto que significar?****" ****Theresa replied. **_**And what is that supposed to mean?**_

"**Exactly what it means… I'm going to have fun with his and maybe once we're done I'll smack that large rear of yours." Fox answered in English.**

"**Really Fox, must you do that?" Gwen asked as she came into the room. "Aw, what happened to your hand?"**

"**You should really watch what you say right now." Fox warned.**

"**Have I done something wrong? Ugh, who's this?" she replied looking Theresa up and down.**

"**This is Rosa Sanchez… she's the new third floor maid." Fox replied with a grin.**

"**Well, Rosa, come with me. I have a mess for you to clean up." Gwen said before turning around and adding, "Do you speak English?"**

**Theresa shook her head. "Well, at least I can insult you and you wouldn't know. Come along, I have to talk to my mother."**

**On the third floor, Ethan was sitting at a desk, "Gwen, who the hell is that?"**

"**This is Rosa Sanchez, she's the new maid. She doesn't speak English." Gwen replied as she guided Theresa to 'meet' Ethan.**

"**¿Cómo es usted, Sra. Sanchez? Soy Ethan Winthrop y esto es mi esposa Gwen.****" ****Ethan said in perfect Spanish. **_**How are you, Ms. Sanchez? I am Ethan Winthrop and this is my wife Gwen.**_

"**Muy bien, gracias. Agradable encontrarle los dos. ¿Dónde trabajo yo?" Theresa replied. **_**Very well, thank you. Nice to meet you both. Where do I work?**_

**Ethan pointed toward a room and Theresa went in. It was a disaster area. Clothes were strewn all over the place. Plates, bowls, and cups were thrown around the room giving off atrocious smells. In shock at the mess, Theresa didn't notice Gwen follow her into the room.**

"**I know, it's horrible. But we can't keep any help here." Gwen said sighing.**

"**Estimado Dios, usted bruja desagradable.****" ****Theresa mumbled under her breath. **_**Dear God, you nasty witch. **_**Then she added so that Gwen could hear her, "Salga de aquí tan puedo hacer este brillo del cuarto." Just in case Ethan heard her. **_**Get out of here so I can make this room shine.**_

**She shooed Gwen out of the room and closed the door behind her. 'Now I can get to looking. I guess I should clean this up a little so I don't have to smell it.' As she cleaned, Theresa looked. She had to open windows to get rid of the stench and even stick her head out and breathe in fresh air once in a while. But eventually she cleaned the room to a shine, as promised and didn't find the disk. 'Dammit, where could it be? I'm sure Gwen wouldn't trust Rebecca to keep it hidden.'**

"**Rosa, this room is gorgeous!" Gwen shouted as she came flying into the room three hours after Theresa shooed her out. "But could you do me a favor, could you take this nasty mattress down to the waste. I've bought new ones. They'll be here in an hour." **

"**Sí, Senora Winthrop." Theresa answered through gritted teeth. 'How the hell am I supposed to carry a king size mattress down three flights of stairs with a fat suit on!?' Once she'd taken the sheets off the mattress, she began to scoot it off the box springs when she noticed a manila envelope. 'Don't tell me…' Theresa opened the envelope to find none other than the disk. She pushed the mattress off the box springs, stuck the disk in between her fat folds, and placed the manila envelope on the dresser beside the bed. She ran out of the room screaming, "¡Los ratones, los ratones¡Los ratones!" **_**Mice, mice! The mice!**_

"**What is her problem!?" Gwen screamed as Theresa ran down the stairs and out of the house. She ran all the way out of the grounds of the Crane mansion and right into a very 'pregnant' Fox.**

"**Find it?" Fox asked.**

"**You bet. Let's get me out of this thing… I don't even care if I get paid although I should. Have you seen the mess they live in?" Theresa said smiling.**

"**Come on, I hear Ethan." Fox said scooping a very fat Theresa up and running as fast as he could to a mini-van parked on the corner.**

**As Theresa ripped off the latex around her face she asked, "Where'd you get the van?"**

"**I told you I was going to buy one." Fox said smiling.**

"**I know but I didn't take you seriously. You were in pain, remember? Did you trade the speed machine?" Theresa asked wiping the make up off.**

"**Nope, didn't I tell you that you looked hot in it?" Fox said speeding towards Pilar's house.**

"**Yeah, but I thought you were playing." She answered.**

"**Nope, are you sure you got the right disk?" Fox asked as he pulled in the drive way.**

"**How many secret disks does she keep hidden under the mattress?" Theresa said jumping out of the van. "I'm taking a shower… ALONE!" **

"**Whatever… I'm going to tell Pilar to come back to the house. I want to see Jane." Fox said.**

"**Explain to her why her Daddy's pregnant." Theresa said unlocking the door.**

"**Oh, yeah." Fox said looking crestfallen.**

"**Go ahead… I'm sure she'd get a kick out of it." Theresa said as she walked up the stairs.**

"**What about the sink?" Fox asked slyly.**

"**Not while you're wearing that thing. You take it off to make love to me and it still counts. I'm going to be a hundred dollars richer aren't I?" Theresa asked.**

"**I told you that I'd smack your rear." Fox said moving slowly towards the stairs. As she stepped on the first step, Pilar came in the door with Jane.**

"**Daddy! You're going to have a baby?" Jane shouted.**

"**Saved by the girl." Fox chuckled. "Mommy bet Daddy he couldn't wear this for a week. See?" he said showing her the belly.**

"**Oh." She said before looking up at the stairs where her mother stood in a fat suit. "Mommy! You got fat! Are we playing dress up? I want to play!"**

"**Nope, its time for little girls to take a nap. That's why we came home. Theresita, you and I need to talk." Pilar said taking Jane's hand and leading her up the stairs past Theresa.**

"**Let me take a shower, Mama." Theresa said.**

"**In trouble?" Fox asked.**

"**I think so… you almost got that house?" Theresa said jokingly.**

"**Almost… I haven't found the perfect one yet." He replied as she went up the stairs.**

**After her shower, Theresa returned sans the fat suit downstairs with her laptop and the disk.**

"**You want to see this?" Theresa asked as Fox sat down beside her.**

"**Of course, but explain something to me first. What are we going to do with this?" Fox asked.**

"**Well, if I'm not badly mistaken, this disk not only has the truth about Ethan's paternity it also has something to do with Sarah." Theresa answered.**

"**So we show this to Ethan? How is that getting them back?" Fox asked.**

"**Payback… ruin Gwen's life by her loosing Ethan and then if Ethan tries to come running to me I can turn him down flat." Theresa said with a grin.**

"**You sure you're not tempted to keep him?" Fox asked seriously.**

"**No way… he… lets just say I've grown up a little bit." Theresa answered as she ran the program to view what was on the disk.**

**Two hours later Fox and Theresa sat back on the couch simultaneously, "She's evil."**

"**I kept trying to tell Ethan that I didn't trust her, but he never believed me." Fox replied.**

"**I can't believe she used Sarah against him... if he'd known then I would be married to him right now." Theresa said.**

"**Yeah but you wouldn't have Jane." Fox said smiling.**

"**Nor would I have you." Theresa replied smiling back.**

"**So how do we show Ethan?" Fox asked.**

"**We'll keep our mouths shut for about a week then we'll burst their bubble. Let her squirm for awhile. She knows its missing now." Theresa replied.**

"**Can I take this thing off now?" Fox asked pointing to his pregnancy belly.**

"**Pay up and we'll talk about it." Theresa said grinning at him.**

"**Nope no can do… changed my mind. Pride got me to thinking, I can't lose to a girl!" Fox said as he began to tickle Theresa.**

"**Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald!" Pilar snapped from behind her.**

"**Yes, mama." Theresa said catching her breath.**

"**When you left the mansion, Gwen called me. She said that the new maid I'd hired stole from her. And because I hired her… I'm fired." Pilar said angrily.**

"**What!?" Fox and Theresa shouted.**

"**Shh, the baby is sleeping. Yes, Gwen fired me." Pilar said sitting down in an arm chair.**

"**She can't do that." Theresa said holding her mothers hand.**

"**Pilar, do you really want to work there?" Fox asked.**

"**I have to pay my bills. I'm behind because I've been helping Theresita pay hers. She doesn't make enough to pay her bills and take care of the children." Pilar said with tears in her eyes.**

"**Pilar… Theresa and I are getting married. I can help take care of you. She'll be moving out of here along with the children and you'll have your home all to yourself." Fox said smiling.**

"**But I won't be working. I still have a mortgage to pay off." Pilar answered.**

"**Don't worry about it. Let your son-in-law to be take care of everything." Fox said pulling Pilar into a hug.**

"**Did you find anything on the disk you stole?" Pilar asked Theresa.**

"**How'd you know I stole a disk?" Theresa asked.**

"**That's what Gwen said the maid stole. I didn't think it was important until I realized you were the maid." Pilar answered.**

"**We found everything we need to make things right." Fox replied.**

**A week to the day later, Fox and Theresa were moving out of Pilar's home.**

"**You got everything?" Fox asked as he closed the door to the moving van.**

"**I think so. I can't believe we did it… my mother's house is paid for and we're about to get Ethan and Gwen back for everything they've done to me and my family." Theresa said looking back at her home. She'd lived there for almost 30 years. At twenty-nine years old, she would have thought moving out of her mother's home would be like being set free. And it was in a way, but she still wished that she didn't have to leave Pilar alone. Okay so they were only moving about five streets away. She could walk back here if she wanted, but it was different. Now she'd be married to Fox and raising her children with him. She'd recently discovered something essential for her future with Fox, she was in love with him. She knew she'd never tell him. It would only scare him away.**

"**Come on, we'll drop the truck off at the house and head to the Mansion." Fox said kissing her forehead.**

**At the mansion, they were brought into the living room.**

"**Phyllis, can you make sure that Rebecca is here also? Tell her to bring Jules." Fox replied pouring a scotch. "You sure you want to do this?"**

"**Yep. Got that copy we made of the disk?" Theresa replied.**

"**My disk?" Gwen asked as she stormed into the room followed by Ethan, Rebecca, and Julian.**

"**Well I guess you'd call it that." Theresa answered standing up.**

"**How'd you get it? That fat wetback give it to you?" Gwen asked.**

"**Don't use those words around me and no. I got it myself." Theresa replied.**

"**How?" Gwen asked then added, "You were her?"**

"**Yes, I was. Now I'm going to ruin your life the way you did mine." Theresa answered. She pulled out the laptop which was attached to a giant screen and put the disk in.**

"**Don't do this." Gwen shouted as she ran at Theresa. Fox caught her when she would have hit her.**

"**Too bad, she is." He replied throwing her into a chair in front of the screen.**

"**Well I for one don't have to stay here." Rebecca replied as she turned around. "Come Pookie."**

"**Sit down Rebecca. I want to hear what my son has to say." Julian said.**

**The screen came alive with a video shot from a webcam. In Theresa's bedroom at her mother's house stood Gwen and her mother 10 years before on the eve of Theresa's wedding to Ethan.**

"**What are we doing here, Gwennie?" Rebecca asked.**

"**I found something on Theresa's laptop when I borrowed it from her." Gwen replied with a smile. "We're here to get me Ethan back."**

"**What did you find?" Rebecca asked.**

"**Ivy's dark little secret. Sam Bennett is Ethan's biological father, not Julian Crane." Gwen replied as she maneuvered thing around on the computer.**

"**Ohhhhh, Ivy's a whore! What are we doing with it?" Rebecca squealed.**

"**We are sending it to a tabloid from Theresa's computer so when Ethan finds out who it was sent from he'll blame Theresa and come back to me." Gwen replied. "Done and done." **

"**You sent the truth about my paternity to the tabloids!?" Ethan shouted. "Then blamed it on Theresa!?"**

"**Ethan, darling, I was just trying to save you from her and her warped little daydreams." Gwen said defending herself.**

"**Gwen, Theresa and I were getting married the very next day! You made me hate her!" Ethan shouted at her.**

"**Cool it Etwerp, There's more." Fox replied as Theresa pulled up an email from Gwen to a sperm bank.**

**Dear Ms. Hodgekiss,**

**Our test results show that your insemination that which occurred six weeks prior was successful. Congratulations you are pregnant. Please follow up with your OB/GYN for further treatment. Thank you!!!**

**  
**

"**Ethan, it's not what you think." Gwen said stumbling over her words.**

"**Oh really? It's dated the day you told me you were pregnant with Sarah. She was never mine was she? Was she, Gwen!?" he shouted.**

"**Ethan, everything I did, I did to save you from Theresa. She wouldn't have loved you the way I have. She can't give you what I can." Gwen cried.**

"**A baby!?" Ethan snapped. "Get out… get out and take that trash you call a mother with you!"**

"**Wait right there, I am still Mrs. Julian Crane. You, you little bastard, are no one." Rebecca replied.**

"**I want you out, Rebecca. You and your daughter took away a fine son from me. I would have lived the rest of my life in innocence that he wasn't mine, but you stole that from me. Both of you out!" Julian shouted.**

"**Well, I guess we'll be going now. Got a house to decorate, loved the family reunion guys, let's do it again." Fox said as he guided Theresa into the foyer.**

"**Theresa, wait!" Ethan called.**

"**Theresa, listen, I have something to tell you." Fox said holding her closely. "I love you. Whatever he has to say, I want you to know that I love you."**

"**Theresa, can we talk?" Ethan asked catching up to them.**

"**I'll be outside Resa, remember what I said?" Fox said kissing her on her forehead and leaving.**

"**How have you been?" Ethan asked.**

"**How can you ask me that? When I believed that Jane was your daughter you ignored me. You never even saw her. I've been through hell and back and the only reason I made it is because of Fox." Theresa answered plopping down on a bench in the foyer.**

"**I know and I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I found out something earlier today. Julian had a fit of goodness and told me something." Ethan answered sitting down beside her.**

"**Whatever it is, I don't care." Theresa replied holding her head in her hands.**

"**Yes you do. It'll change our lives. You won't have to marry Fox and we can be together again." Ethan said holding her chin in his hands.**

"**What do you mean?" Theresa asked.**

"**When you thought you were married to Julian and living here, he had a paternity test done on little Ethan." He answered.**

"**Julian's not his father?" Theresa asked tears forming in her eyes.**

"**No, I am. I was all ready angry when I came down for your meeting. I mean he kept me from my son for 10 years." Ethan replied.**

"**So just because you find out that your wife ruined your life and your ex-father hid your sons paternity from you, you think I'm going to come running back to you?" Theresa asked.**

"**You did it with Fox. I love you Theresa… and I have a confession to make." He said.**

"**What's that?" Theresa asked sarcastically.**

"**I knew you were Rosa the whole time." He answered laughing.**

"**How?" she replied.**

"**Your eyes; they shine when you are thinking about people you love, like they are now." Ethan said bending down and kissing her lips. It was a heart stopping kiss leaving Ethan winded. "I missed you. You and the kids can move in here and we'll get married and be happy again."**

**Theresa nodded her head as she stood up.**

**3 weeks later**

"**Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for all the days of your life?" Father Lonigan asked.**

"**I do."**

"**Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for all the days of your life? He repeated.**

"**I do."**

"**Then by the power vested in me and by the State of Massachusetts I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Father Lonigan shouted over the roar that were the guests of the wedding. **

**The setting sun shone brightly over the horizon of the ocean as everyone the couple loved stood and applauded. The couple turned around with two children on either side. **

"**May I be the first to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane and family." Father Lonigan cried.**

**Theresa's eyes had never shone so brightly as Fox asked her, "Can you tell me three simple little words?"**

"**I can try." She said putting her arms around him. "I love you."**

"**Can we go now?" Jane asked tugging on her father's shirt. "I want cake."**

**Everyone laughed as Fox picked up his daughter laughing also, "I think we can do that." **


End file.
